


brain robbers from outer space

by downmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, hqhols 2015, non-graphic injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downmoon/pseuds/downmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku worries, and Tetsurou wonders if they'll ever have A Moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brain robbers from outer space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pygmywyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmywyvern/gifts).



> happy holidays pygmywyvern! i hope you enjoy this little gift!

Tetsurou wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

He waits, in a haze of drowsiness, hopeful that his roommate will answer it, but-

No, Hoshino-kun’s probably in class by now. He’d popped his head into Tetsurou’s room sometime earlier, hadn’t he, before he left.

Tetsurou groans, trying to rub the fuzziness out of his eyes. The knocking starts up again, and even though Tetsurou’s wishing fervently that whoever it is would just go _away_ , his body’s just tipped over into enough awareness that his ankle’s started throbbing again. There’s no way he could get back to sleep now, not when there’s icing that needs to happen and painkillers to be taken.

So he begrudgingly rolls out of bed and hobbles around, looking for his shirt, before slowly picking his way to the door, dragging his fingers lightly against the wall for balance. The knocking is starting to sound less like knocking, and more like whoever’s outside is kicking his door, which not only irritates him, but also piques his curiosity even more.

 _Rude_ , he thinks, turning the knob, clouds of sleep still hovering in his head.

He’s prepared for someone like their next door neighbor, or Hoshino-kun’s teammates, maybe, the ones that like to try to sneak into their dorm and mess with his stuff. He’s not, however, prepared to see Yaku, _glowering_ in the hallway with a scowl that could peel paint and a bag almost as big as he is.

“Uh-”

“Tetsu, what the _hell?_ Why didn’t you _tell_ me?!”

He’s also not prepared for the vicious jab of Yaku’s little hand, diving right into that sensitive spot on his waist.

“Ow, hey! No violence, I’m injured!”

Yaku scowls, somehow even more fiercely than before, and hefts his enormous bag in front of him. Tetsurou stumbles backwards to get out of the way of that lethal weapon.

“I- we- we don’t even go to the same school. How did you find out?”

“You’re not the only one on your team with a big mouth, you know.”

Yaku dumps the bag on the floor, muttering to himself as he sweeps through Tetsurou’s tiny, shared living room, picking up a few scattered dishes and darting off to the kitchen. Tetsurou hadn’t noticed behind the huge bag, but Yaku’s in gym clothes, like he-

“Did you come here straight from practice?”

Tetsurou hobbles out to the kitchen, where Yaku’s on tiptoes digging around the freezer.

“Doesn’t matter,” he says, closing the freezer door. “Where are your crutches?”

“Around somewhere. Look, you don’t-”

“Go sit down,” Yaku says, shoving a bag of ice into his hands.

“But I-”

“Go. Sit.”

Even on his best days, Tetsurou finds it hard to argue with Yaku. They’ve known each other for so long that Tetsurou knows exactly which buttons to push to really wind Yaku up, but Yaku knows precisely what to say and _how_ to say it, to stop him dead in his tracks.

So he reluctantly heads towards his bedroom, Yaku trailing close behind.

He lets Yaku buzz around his room, touching the books on his desk, his computer, nudging a stray shoe back into place. His crutch is propped up by the closet, and Yaku grabs it, leaning it against the wall closest to Tetsurou’s bed.

“You don’t have to fuss so much, you know,” he says, while Yaku digs through his dresser.

“Yaku,” he tries again, _“Yaku._ Morisuke.”

He waits, patient, until Yaku finally pulls a shirt out of the drawer, and turns around, slinking close enough that he can press one knee onto the bed.

“It’s just a sprain,” he says, trying his best to sound reassuring, even though settling the ice pack over his ankle sends a sharp twinge through the joints. He slides one arm around Yaku’s waist, tugging him a little closer. Yaku allows it, even running the edge of his knuckles over Tetsurou’s cheek in a rarely soft, if brief, gesture.

“Not even a severe sprain. Just a boring old moderate one, like high school kids get.”

“So you’re the equivalent of a high- schooler. You sure do act like one still.”

“Ha _ha.”_

Yaku smiles a little, running his fingers through Tetsurou’s hair. There’s a 45-minute train ride between their schools, and a complicated mess of _nothing official_ between the two of them. He wonders what it was that put Yaku on that train, what it is that’s softened his typical sharpness in this moment.

“I just need to rest up for a few days, and then I’ll be good as new, the doctor says. I’ve been keeping my weight off it, _and_ I’ve even been icing it regularly. Just a little more time and it’ll be perfect.”

Yaku sighs. His eyes flicker down, and his hand comes to a rest on the back of Tetsurou’s neck.

“Can’t you just let me worry over you?” he says, very gently, and Tetsurou feels something inside of himself shift. There’s almost something akin to guilt in the lines of Yaku’s face, like he’s been caught at something he’s not supposed to be doing, and he wants to wipe that look away so very much, make sure he knows that _yes_ , this is okay. It's perfectly okay to care about somebody.

Figures he’d feel the most romantic when he’s two days’ worth of unshowered, and Yaku’s clothes smell like dry sweat.

“Yeah, but you have classes, and practice, and I don’t want you to miss them on my account.”

“Tetsu,” Yaku says, a bit of edge to his voice, “I know you’re perfectly capable of not only injuring yourself like an idiot, but taking care of yourself afterwards. I’m not here because you need to be told all this, I’m here because I want to be. Just- let me do this, okay?”

Tetsurou sighs. Yaku reads him like an open book, still. He wonders, vaguely, how hard it would be to turn complicated _nothing_ _official_ into something else.

“Fine,” he says, and Yaku smiles, finally, bright and genuine.

“Good. I’m gonna borrow your shower and your clothes, and then I’m gonna make _you_ shower-”

“You ruined the moment. I thought we were having a moment there-”

“-and then,” Yaku says, tilting forward a bit more, something suggestive in the curve of his body, in the heavy weight of his gaze, “maybe we can do something fun.”

Tetsurou can’t help the grin that comes across his face, pulling Yaku a little closer, feeling fingers dig into the back of his neck.

“Did you have something in mind?” he says, trying very hard to keep the eager note out of his voice. Yaku nods, and leans down a little closer.

“I was thinking some dinner, and some cuddles, and then…”

Yaku shifts even closer, his mouth ducking close to Tetsurou’s ear.

_“...Brain Robbers from Outer Space.”_

Yaku’s poker face is unbelieveable at all times, so it takes Tetsurou’s brain a moment to catch onto what he just said. He leans back to watch Yaku’s face for seriousness, but as soon as Yaku’s mouth curves into the slightest of smiles, and his nose wrinkles in that way it does when he’s amused, Tetsurou guffaws.

Yaku lets go of his neck, and slides out of his grasp to stand up, throwing the shirt he’d pulled out of the drawer over his shoulder.

“You’re gonna love this one, Tetsu. It’s got aliens _and_ zombies.”

“No way.”

 _“Yes_ way.”

Yaku chatters on about the movie all the way into the bathroom, and even when he comes out, his passion for terrible movies fueling his chattiness. He bullies Tetsurou up, pulling the soggy bag of ice off his ankle, and slides one of Tetsurou’s arms over his shoulders. It’s unnecessary, but Yaku’s tucked in so neat and close against his side, and maybe pulling him closer when he’s halfway through the bathroom door isn’t the right place for their first kiss, but the soft, tender affection he holds for Yaku makes it feel perfect and warm and romantic, right up until he starts wobbling on his one good leg.

“Maybe we should sit down,” Yaku says, even though he’s still chasing Tetsurou’s mouth.

“Yeah.”

“But after your shower. Because you _need_ to take a shower.”

“Morisuke, I cannot believe how good you are at ruining the moment.”

Yaku grins, and laughs, even though his cheeks are flushed red. He shuffles Tetsurou into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. If- _when-_ there’s a moment, later, he’ll make sure Yaku doesn’t ruin it again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](downmoonwrites.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/dyefighter)


End file.
